pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Pikmin fan 101
Talk I AM THE BOY! GEEZ FIVE MINUTES AND I ALREADY HATE YOU! Man, ar eyou on this 24/7???!!!??!?!? --Pikmin fan 101 17:55, 1 July 2009 (UTC)pikmin fan 101 geeeessss, BIG HEAD!!!-- 21:20, 1 July 2009 (UTC)pikmin fan 101 :I HATE YOU. Signature You asked me how to make your own signature (the box with my name). Here it is. It's not easy to explain, but I'll leave mine here so you can see the code and try to change it to make yours. In my talk page Greenpickle left also some instructions. ''Snake''''boss14'' Any questions in my talk page. ''Pikmin''''fan 101'' ''Pikmin''''fan 101''--Pikmin fan 101 01:14, 2 July 2009 (UTC)pikmin fan 101 ''Pikmin''''fan 101'' :Glad to help. But what do you mean? You can't upload an image to the wiki or you can't put one in your signature? Like yours, with the bulborbs on the side.--''Pikmin''''fan 101'' In other words, i don't want to always click the "add images" sign ''Pikmin''''fan 101'' :I can do something like this: ''Pikmin''''fan 101'' . ::The problem is that our red pikmin gif makes it very wide. The only problem was that you had to take out the "File" and the "thumb". I've made it work my own way-- ''Pikmin fan 101'' Ok! Red Pikmin Red Pikmin are also my favorite. What I like is that, even thought they're strong, they still give the game some kind of strategy. Pikmin 2 doesn't have that because of purples. I like them, but homing? Stunning? More powerful than reds? Just throw five and you're rid of a Bulbear. Purples go slower though. and besides, purple pikmin don't even have their own onion. which is kindove sad :[ -- ''Pikmin fan 101'' I use reds more often, because for me, i never seem to run out of them. I think the most uselss pikmin is the blue ones. First of all, they are more likely to get eaten than the other kinds. Second, (in pikmin 1) the other kinds of pikmin have two abilities(RED:stronger...fire YELLOW: jump higher...carry bombs) The only good thing about them is that they can go into water, which in pikmin 1, a lot of ship parts are in water.-- ''Pikmin fan 101'' Actually, Red and Yellow pikmin still have two abilities (yellow can go into electrified fences). --''Pikmin fan 101'' Fire resistance is useless in Pikmin 2. Not only can every source of fire be extinguished without red pikmin, if a pikmin does get burnt, one merely has to whistle and the pikmin is cured! It was still helpful in Pikmin 1 when fire geysers could not be stopped (meaning either use red pikmin or have Olimar follow them), but since the geysers can be stopped in Pikmin 2, the only time you would not have your captain with your pikmin, there in no possibility of fire hurting them. --Yoshord 19:14, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :Yes, in Pikmin 2 the usage of Reds was diminished a lot. But, Blue Pikmin are not useless. They are actually the most useful type of Pikmin as great part of the treasures are in water. The less useful I think are yellows. I forgot all about that. If you just call a pikmin when its on fire(or if a non-blue is in the water), it will be saved. Nintendo made a mistake letting players do this, but what the heak! The whistle save me a lot too in both games. But what surprises me the most is that the white pikmin doesn't jump the highest, even though it's the smallest kind of pikmin. Maybe their big red eyes make them heavier. Nintendo made a mistake there too. Now i really think the WHITE PIKMIN ARE THE MOST USELESS-- ''Pikmin fan 101'' Even though I like red pikmin the best, I still think they are the most useless in Pikmin 2. There are a lot of buried treasures and if there's a gas pipe, only white pikmin can put it out. Any pikmin can put out a fire geyser, but you're right about the mistake in white pikmin. Thay are smaller but still heavier than yellows. WTF? And they carry items faster, which means they are stronger. WTF indeed. But treasures(or ship parts) can only be reached within certain kinds of pikmin(most of the time). Like in pikmin 1, some ship parts can only be reached with red pikimin because of fire hazard. Or sometimes, you need all(3or5) kinds of pikmin to get certian stuff(like the Libra in the first game) So really, all kinds of pikmin are needed to complete the games, so none of them are useless-- ''Pikmin fan 101'' LOL, good we got to this point. But still, I like the red pikmin the best.-- ''Pikmin fan 101'' So all in all, all kinds of pikmin are equally useful, even though Nintendo messed up on white pikmin.-- ''Pikmin fan 101''File:215616.gif Sorry, about yesterday...Will you forgive me?--Gamefreak75 01:06, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Sure i do, friends?-- ''Pikmin fan 101'' Friends. If you want to, you could get one of my userboxes, it's on my user page.--Gamefreak75 03:09, 3 July 2009 (UTC) PIKMIN 1 ---- Do u know what i don't like about pikmin 1? Whenever the end of the day gets closer,(this was when i first got the game) I usually rush to the onions to put the pikmin back in. But when i do that...File:215616.gif this happens. and that hast to be a blue pikmin, which at that time i didn't have many of. but now i realized that once i'm done for the day, i just make sure all of the pikmin are with me, then i click on the "go to sunset" thing. No more onions for me.-- ''Pikmin fan 101'' Unless i'm getting them out-- Pikmin fan 101 :Yes, I know. Tripping is really annoying, because then you disband your Pikmin and you leave one in the middle of nothing. But why do you rush to get them back to the onions? Just keep them with you! thats what i just SAID--pikmin fan 101 [[User:Pikmin fan 1o1|''Pikmin]][[User talk:Pikmin fan 1o1|fan 1O1]] :Well, then use may strategy.: if you see any Pikmin trip, wait for it! Well now for me, it doesn't matter(back then it did)anymore. I have SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO many pikmin(almost 1,000 in both games)now. So really, i don't CARE.(Unless i decide too do a 'zero death run')-- [[User:Pikmin fan 1o1|Pikmin]][[User talk:Pikmin fan 1o1|fan 1O1]] I deleted those extra user/user talk pages you created. Just fix the link in your sig to point here. We can't have you using those other talk pages unless you actually own those accounts, because it means someone who happens to have those accounts and comes here will have his/her talk page linking here. Also, could you please not upload as many images that are not going to be used on articles? They are the purpose of this wiki, and while some user images are allowed, it's better if this isn't abused. Oh, and when you upload an image, please choose an appropriate template from the dropdown below - it'll be 'user image' in most of your cases. Ok greenpickle, i'll try to fix my sig.-- [[User:Pikmin fan 101|Pikmin]][[User talk:Pikmin fan 101|fan 101]] Well, now i fixed ''half f my sig. And i didn't know much about the whole "Image" thing until now.---- [[User:Pikmin fan 101|''Pikmin]][[User talk:Pikmin fan 101|fan 101]] Add a /span inside <> at the end of your sig. And please create it in User:Pikminfan101/sig Hey, Pikminfan! How do you sign? Do you copy and paste the code or do you use tildes? I copy and paste-- [[User:Pikmin fan 101|Pikmin]][[User talk:Pikmin fan 101|fan 101]] Then copy and paste with the span so we don't have a mess lol. And can I put your userbox? ...sure But can i use your userbox????-- :Yes, of course. And you're still having problems with your sig. I'll try to correct it. For some reason, i can't fix it. On the bottom of your user page, u tried to put my userbox, but instead u were only able to see the code. i deleted it for u-- If anyone care to know, i added some more comics. The first two got somehow deleted(by me by mistake). those comics that i deleted can be seen on Kirby's website (see my userpage for link).-- ... :A your sig is broken, B your sig is annoying, do you want to be banned n00b? ...-- :In preferences, change it to say Pikmin fan 101, not Pikminfan101 ::YOU IDIOT! You have a sig right HERE!!!! I've protected the duplicate so get it through your idiot skull. Comics Is it ok for us to use ur comics at pikfunny?'R to the''' P to the Wyb What's "Pikfunny"?-- Never mind, i know now. Ya, sure, u can use the comics(there not mine). My friend is letting me use brawl 2morrow, so if u want to play, let me know. (ill give the code 2morrow) --pikmin fan 101-- :K I'm ready to Brawl, oh btw, I swear I'll make ur sig 2morrow any specifics though? Just do my sig the best u can. I'll leave a message on yr talk pg with the code 2morrow. Be ready though, my friend is a pro!!! --pikmin fan 101-- Hey, which country do u live in? --pikmin fan 101-- :USA and I've been playing sence I was 3, good luck... What state? I'm guessing my friend will come at 1:00 with brawl(becuz he always does). But you see, 1:00 could mean 4:00 where you live!-- :MN, so my time zone is -5, your state? CA-- Here's the deal. For me, is 9:49 right now. For you, it's 11:49! So 1:00 for me is 3:00 for you...-- My time zone is -8 -- :Ok ~3 PM Stupid microsoft. Stupid microsoft, and there Vista that sucks nuts. CANT wait for microsoft 8 comes out...-- :So, no chance of you trying Windows 7, or is that too close in release number to Vista? --Yoshord 17:01, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::Stupid MS. well, i thought the next one will be called 8.-- :Forget MS User images Based on the decision to limit users to 10 personal images each, you're 5 over the limit. You will need to place at least 5 up for deletion (put on the page). Your current ones are: *File:215616.gif *File:215617.gif *File:567.jpg *File:Bob.jpg *File:Dropped_Call_by_Kirby_of_Fire.png *File:Kirby_001.JPG *File:PIKMIN_101.jpg *File:Pikmin_1.jpg *File:Pikmin_2.jpg *File:To_Good_to_be_True_by_Kirby_of_Fire.png *File:Untitled.jpg *File:Untitledi9i.jpg *File:Untitledpikmin_3.jpg *File:Vbnmcvnmcv.jpg *File:Yuiyui.jpg - k green.-- :PICK FASTER! OK!!!!!!!!!!!!WTF-- RAPIDO, RAPIDO, ANDALE.-- errr...what does that mean!?! :Faster Si, senor. Muy vien.-- shut the hell up shut up, i'm doing it right now!!!--pikmin fan 101 :¿Como te Llamas? and don't think i don't know Spanish :Yet you couldn't figure out RAPIDO? i know Spanish and Italian also. Come ti chiami?-- :Dude, I just started 5 days ago, don't know enough to understand that... cl: i thought it meant something else for a second...BECAUSE i was trying to GO FASTER making up my mind lol---pikmin fan 101 how 'bout we pretend nothing happened...-- :Si i really don't like random crap on muh page-- i'll just delete this part...-- :No No No, Me Companero forget it...-- :I probably will well i will...-- :Si Tutti sono un po cortese.-- I'm working here. leave me in peace...--fan :I really, really know like, barley any Spanish... I vandilize pikmin spceculation wiki all the time. I expecialy hate there stupid enemy ideas like acid wraith or watery bulbax.Im just saying there might be a good idea hidden somewhere.BUT I FUCKING HATE PIKMIN SPECULATIONS MORE THAN YOU DO.--Man-at-Legs888 10:04, November 14, 2009 (UTC) I vandilize pikmin spceculation wiki all the time. I expecialy hate there stupid enemy ideas like acid wraith or watery bulbax.Im just saying there might be a good idea hidden somewhere but if there is a good idea it wont be in pikmin speculation wiki thats for shure.BUT I FUCKING HATE PIKMIN SPECULATIONS MORE THAN YOU DO.--Man-at-Legs888 11:57, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :Cut it out kid ::WOW, saying you hate Pikmin speculations more than Crys is...Crys has been here longer and he actually got trialled for vandalization. Just please, don't go over to the Pikmin Fanon Wiki and start vandalizing. AND DON'T USE THE SAME POST THREE TIMES! SPAM SPAM SPAM!-- :::Impossible to hate it moar than me, I know, and that isn't all, Green threatend to ban me for a really harsh n00b bash. LOL...--fan ...and why when i'm not here RANDOM CRAP starts happening on muh page! really, i've just been gone 4 a month or so... --and seriously DON'T post the same dam thing 3 times!!!!!!!!! Hi 'I"M Back HAGHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA U ALL THOUGHT I WAS DEAD BUT I"M NOT so' EAT IT--Pikmin Fan 101 '' ''' I SHOULD come every day to chat about a plant/enmy/boss Pics and Vids included!Countbleck360 (talk) 18:42, November 27, 2013 (UTC)Countbleck360 BEWARE THE BLECK! Today, we are talking about the Armored Cannon Beetle! Pics: NOTE: there was supposed to be a pic for tyhe ACB's expoed abdomen. I couldn't find it. If YOU do, let me know.Countbleck360 (talk) 19:19, November 27, 2013 (UTC)Countbleck360 BEWARE THE BLECK!